Él es mi padre Y Este es mi tío ¡Corre mientras puedas!
by RossyStyles
Summary: Como sería la primera cita de Sarada. Más aún, ¿como sería el primer encuentro del pobre humano que se presente ante Sasuke como "la primera cita de su princesa" sumándole la ayuda del tío favorito? Sí señores. Así como ven. Sasuke e Itachi tendran que dejar claro, las consecuencias de meterse con los Uchiha. Sobre todo, con la nena de la casa. Mundo Ninja-Parodia!


_**El siguiente one-shot es una parodia, basada en una escena de una película. No me pregunten cual, no lo sé. XD tan sólo vi la escena, cree la historia en mi mente, modifique cosas y aquí estoy.**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Kishimoto. La trama modificada a mi estilo, sí.**_

* * *

 **Él es mi padre y este es mi tio ¡Corre mientras puedas!**

.

.

By: RossyStyles

.

.

Casa Uchiha, 7 de la noche.

Se podía observar a un pelinegro claramente disgustado y con unos deseos homicidas incontrolables caminando como león enjaulado en la sala de su casa.

\- ¿Uh? Que te sucede _Ototo_? –pregunta Itachi Uchiha, entrando con aire despreocupado al salón. – ¿acaso perdiste otra pelea contra Naruto?

\- Cállate Itachi, que yo en mi vida he perdido una pelea contra ese _usuratonkashi._

 _-_ Tienes la pinta de que te han pateado en los intestinos. –dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

\- Otro será el que reciba más que una patada en los intestinos si no se comporta.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

En ese momento, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

\- De un estúpido que viene a sacar a mi bebé en su primera cita. Si la llega a lastimar, le hare saber lo que es dolor, ¡oh sí! –dice con aire amenazante mientras se dirige a la entrada de la casa.

Al abrirla con toda la brusquedad que caracteriza a un Sasuke enojado, se puede ver a un muchachito alto, desgarbado y pelirrojo, con la banda de Suna en la cabeza. Mirando nervioso al hombre que tiene en frente.

\- ¿Quién carajos eres? –pregunta intimidante.

-U- Uchiha-san, soy Teuchi, de Sunagakure. –dice temblando.

\- ¿Y qué quieres?

\- Vine por Sarada-chan para nuestra ci-cita.

\- ¿Tu edad?

\- 15 años, señor.

\- Pues te ves de 30. –comenta despectivo. – ¿dónde está tu certificación ninja?

\- No la tengo conmigo. –contesta temeroso.

\- ¿No la tienes? ¡Pon las manos contra la pared!

\- Pero…

\- Estos ninjas adolecentes de ahora, creen que lo saben todo. ¡No puedes venir a mi casa a sacar a mi princesa y pretender llevártela lejos! Quizás hasta eres un ninja renegado, yo me las sé todas, a mí no me engañas. –dice mientras comienza a inspeccionarlo por todo el cuerpo.

\- Pero, Uchiha-san…

\- ¿Bebes?

\- No señor.

\- ¿Fumas?

\- No señor.

\- ¡¿Y pretendes que te crea?! –le grita, mirándolo aún más amenazante.

\- Ototo, ¿Quién está en la puerta? –pregunta Itachi mientras se acercaba, al oír los gritos de su hermano.

\- Es Teichi.

\- ¿Quién carajos es Teichi?

\- Él que viene a recoger a Sarada.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –pregunta el Uchiha mayor.

\- Vengo a recoger a Sarada.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Teuchi.

\- Escuche a este tonto decir que te llamas Teichi. Vienes por Sarada, ¿eh?

\- Sí señor.

\- ¿Tu edad?

\- 15.

\- ¿15? Te ves de 30 Teichi. ¿Y sabes pelear? –pregunta arrogante.

\- Itachi… -Sasuke rueda los ojos.

\- Escucha hermano. Si un desconocido viene a sacar a mi sobrina tiene que saber pelear para protegerla. Pero mira a este –dice señalando con el pulgar al pelirrojo.- Ni siquiera sabe limpiarse los mocos.

\- Ey Teichi, este es el tio de Sarada –dice Sasuke, mirando de manera maquiavélica al joven mientras presenta a su hermano. – es Itachi Uchiha, un ex-Akatsuki. Debes de haber escuchado de él. Su historia y a su terrorífico _Mangekyo Sharingan._ –susurra al oído del pelirrojo.

\- Bueno yo… -el pobre chico era un manojo de nervios.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto uno? No te preocupes, yo te muestro. –al instante sus ojos se volvieron rojos, y sus aspas comenzaron a girar, provocando pavor al chico. – Ototo, este chico no se ve serio. Mejor cántale: _oye pelirrojo, lárgate de aquí, si te veo de nuevo, te meto un chidori por ahí._

\- Ya cállate. Sí que te afecto estar con esa panda de subnormales de Akatsuki. –dijo Sasuke totalmente irritado por la estúpida canción. –y tu escucha, quiero a mi hija de regreso a las 10. Si no está de regreso a esa hora. Ahí sí que te meteré un chidori donde no te da el sol. Y créeme, no te gustara. ¿Escuchaste?

\- Señor…

\- ¿lo escuchaste? –repitió Itachi.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Itachi! ¿Qué creen que hacen? –pregunto una Sakura molesta al ver como esos dos estaban tratando al pobre chico. Se hacía una idea de todas las cosas que le estaban diciendo y comenzaba a sentir pena por su hija. La cual estaba a su lado y se veía claramente abochornada.

\- Sólo cuidando y encargando al tesoro de esta familia, cuñada. –dijo Itachi guiñando un ojo.

\- Basta tio. Y tú también papá. Por favor.

\- Sólo una última cosa, hija. –Se volteó a mirar al chico - ¿eres virgen?

\- B-bueno, sí.

\- Pues sigue así porque no habrá acción esta noche. –sentenció.

\- Disculpa a mi esposo y a su tonto hermano, Teuchi. –Hablo Sakura al llegar junto a ellos - Y no se preocupen. Diviértanse. Y cuida a mi bebé.

Sarada salió de la casa bastante sonrojada seguida por Teuchi, quien se preguntaba si no sería mala idea aprovechar ese momento y huir antes de que esos dos decidieran ir a por él.

Mientras tanto en la casa…

\- Sakura, cariño. Tú que eres ninja-medico. ¿Sabes cómo hacer para saber si un muchacho sigue siendo virgen?

\- Sí Sasuke-kun. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Y sabes los métodos para castrar en el caso de que ya no lo sea?

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **una locura más que publico.**_

 _ **¿Merece un review?**_


End file.
